


Let's Play Some Quidditch-I Mean American Football!

by Wandering_Shadows



Category: Eyeshield 21, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, He just has flashes sometimes, Only he doesn't remember, Sena is Harry's reincarnation, Slow To Update, i guess?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Shadows/pseuds/Wandering_Shadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sena is a normal boy.  No, really he is!  Only, sometimes he feels like he's done something before, except this is definitely the first time.  Or he finds himself distracted by a flash of gold off to the side.  Or finds himself speaking in fluent English when he scored a 20 on the English quiz yesterday...  But still, there is absolutely nothing abnormal about him except for his golden legs which quickly catch the unwanted attention of a certain demonic captain.  What is Sena's life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Play Some Quidditch-I Mean American Football!

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note that while Sena is Harry Potter's reincarnation, he does not remember his life as Harry Potter so this is not a "Harry takes Sena's place playing football" fic. Right now, Sena's previous life only manifests itself in certain strange behaviors, out of place thoughts, and weird dreams that he can never quite remember. I am not currently planning on him ever fully remembering. I also currently do not have any pairings planned for this fic, although it is possible some romantic relationships may develop as time goes on, but it will not be the main focus.  
> Anyway, if any of you are still there, I hope you enjoy!

Sena is a normal boy.  No, really.  He is the epitome of normal for a Japanese middle school boy on the verge of entering high school.  Okay, well maybe other middle schoolers don’t get bullied as often as he does…or get such poor grades…but other than that, Sena is _completely normal_. 

_So, why is he still standing there?!_

“Oh? Is there something that you want to say, Sena?”

Sena stares up at his classmate, desperately trying to will his spine to bend into a bow of submission, but, if anything, he stands even straighter.  His classmate’s face twists in annoyance as he pushes himself upright off the wall he was leaning on.

“What’s wrong, Sena?  I thought I asked you to go get us some bread from the cafeteria, but, for some reason, you’re still standing here.  You’re not trying to refuse, are you?”

Toma glares down at Sena, who feels about ready to cry because his legs still refuse to move.  He knows from experience that if he keeps Toma waiting much longer then he will be in a lot of pain later and he really doesn’t want to have to try and explain away the bruises.  Every time he tried, his parents’ faces would twist with emotion because, Sena knew, they could see through his excuses and it hurt them that they could do nothing to help their son.  This was one reason that he had learned to give in to the bullies’ various demands easily and strove to complete their tasks as quickly as he could.  For all that he hated how cowardly and weak that made him, the strategy also worked.  It had been years, since before Riku had shown up even, that Sena had been on the receiving end of his bullies’ fists.

However, unless he can get his body to actually listen to him, that record is about to come to a messy end.

As Toma’s expression darkens even further, in a way that Sena knows heralds very painful consequences, he finally regains control of his body and immediately drops into a low bow, shrieking out several hurried apologies.  Almost before he completely straightens, he is already running as fast as his explosive dash can carry him towards the cafeteria.

 _Why couldn’t I just run away! He was going to hurt me, but my legs wouldn’t move! I don’t want to die in middle school!_ Sena internally cried, leaving clouds of dust in his wake.

The truth is, Sena is not your average Japanese middle school boy, no matter how fervently he wishes it were so.  For nearly as long as he could remember, weird things have happened to him at random. 

Most days Sena can only catch a baseball with his face, but then, sometimes, his hand flies on its own and snatches the ball out of the air when he had only seen it out of the corner of his eye.  Usually English is one of his worst subjects, and yet there are days when he finds himself speaking the language fluently without being aware of it.  This particular phenomenon got him in trouble more than once with his teachers as it should not be possible for a student to go from barely scoring a 20 on a test to scoring a near perfect 100 without some form of cheating.  And, because his strange proficiency comes and goes, it took several retests before luck struck and he happened to go into the “zone” while his teacher stared in befuddlement as Sena answered question after question correctly.  Afterwards, Sena even held a conversation with her in fluent English.  She was forced to conclude either that Sena was simply bored and refusing to apply himself, or that he had severe test anxiety.  Neither conclusion really satisfied anyone, but they couldn’t come up with a better explanation.

Although the mysterious reappearing language skill is probably the strangest of the abnormal things that happen to Sena, the most concerning (besides the new death wish, apparently) is his tendency to drift off in a daze while running until he wakes up in an entirely different section of the city.  Needless to say, neither he nor his parents were too happy when that particular habit emerged. 

The first time it happened, Sena had come to in a park that he did not recognize.  He promptly panicked.  Luckily, there had been several parents there with their own children who quickly determined that this crying child was utterly lost.  Thus, the police were called.  As it turns out, Sena had managed to make his way halfway across the city without realizing it. 

The second time, Sena was on his way to the convenience store near his house and ended up going in the opposite direction, waking up at the train station two stops down.  This time he managed not to panic until he made it home.

After the third, fourth, and fifth times, as well as several visits to various doctors, his parents realized that there was little they could do to stop Sena’s unconscious wandering.  So, they bought him a cell phone with limited minutes with their home phone number on speed dial and a detailed map of the city that he could fold up and put in his pocket, just in case. 

Although, these impromptu trips weren’t all bad.  Because of how often he ended up in strange sections of the city, he rarely needs to check the well-worn map that he still carries with him anymore.  He knows every short-cut between his house, his school, the train station, and convenience store.  It also helped his confidence, just a little.  After getting lost so many times, he stopped panicking.  It no longer scares him to be in an unfamiliar place because he knows how to fix the situation.  Unfortunately, this new found confidence didn’t transfer over to the rest of his life.

Which is why Sena found himself staring forlornly at his now empty wallet as Toma and his friends devour the bread he was forced to by them.

 _I’m sorry, Riku_ , Sena thinks as he turns to head back to class, even as his stomach rumbles unhappily.

“Hey, Sena!”

The sound of his name makes him freeze and dread fills his soul.  Slowly, he turns his head.  Keigo, one of Toma’s friends, is grinning nastily at him.  His heart sinks.

“Don’t forget that we need you to carry our books home for us after school today.  We have entrance exams to take and you wouldn’t want us to be late, would you Sena?”

 _Entrance exams?! B-but Deimon’s exam is today!_   Sena opens his mouth to refuse, to say something, anything- “O-of course, Keigo” -anything but that!

_Now what am I supposed to do?!_

* * *

 

After school, Sena finds himself hiding just inside the doors, staring at the trio obviously waiting for him by the school’s gate.

_How am I supposed to get out of here? I could just run by them, but then they’ll know for sure that I brushed them off and they’ll hurt me!  But if I don’t, then I’ll miss the exam and I won’t go to high school and Mamori will be sad and I won’t getajobandenduponthestreet-_

Sena’s train of thought quickly derails in utter panic until a quiet ding from his phone interrupts him.  After flailing briefly, he manages to stick his hand into his pocket and retrieves his phone.

“Good luck on your exam, Sena! Don’t be late!”

It is a text from Mamori.  Sena stares down at the screen and determination replaces his panic.  He is getting to that exam, no matter what!  He refuses to let down her down!

Looking back up at the gates reveals that the three boys are still there, but this time his eye catches sight of a large tree off to the side that has a branch that stretches out over the school’s wall.  He doesn’t allow himself time to think, knowing that if he pauses there is no way he would be able to follow through.  Gathering himself, he dashes to the trunk of the tree and begins to climb.  Although this is his first attempt at scaling a tree, Sena feels a sense of familiarity and he has no trouble finding hand and footholds.  In no time, he reaches the correct branch and drops down onto the top of the wall and then the rest of the way to the ground.  Immediately, he takes off towards Deimon High School before anyone notices.


End file.
